


The Scream Lord

by HopelessRomantik



Series: Nina's Requests [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Multi, TARDIS - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, dream lord - Freeform, eleven - Freeform, river - Freeform, rory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantik/pseuds/HopelessRomantik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal family outing, the suns shining the children are playing. But why are the birds tweeting? there are no birds. Suddenly Amy, Rory, River and The Doctor are confronted with a dark enemy, who pushes minds to the limit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> so this is my first who fic on this site. I did have an account on fanfic© but it got deleted by mistake. This is request and I hope you enjoy...

The small golden ball, flickered weakly. It was scrawny compared to the bold, feisty balls of flames that floated around it. But...this was space, it was full of beauty. You'd be amazed at one thing, and then five seconds later you'd see something so much more amazing, so much more breath-taking that you'd soon forget about what you'd just saw. For a second the golden speciman dulled miserably. Then it remembered why it had come. It instantly brightened up, and drifted casually towards the big, blue box floating in outer space. As some people say 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'


	2. Rule One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor looks distracted but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is continuing from the last chapter 'Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold' hope you're enjoying it so far xoxo

The Doctor pushed down a lever on the console, sparks flying in the process. He spun round on his heel, whilst straightening his jacket. 

Amy glanced at him, and rolled her eyes, nudging her husbands side sharply with her elbow.  
'ow' Rory flinched away from his wife, looking at her with a wounded expression 'I didn't do anything' he said quickly, throwing his hands up in defence.  
'oh shu' up will you?' Amy said, her Scottish accent loud and clear, as she nudged him once more. She pointed to the Doctor, who was admiring himself in the reflection of the glass. Smoothing his hair back, he flashed a grin at his reflection before straightening his bow tie.  
'OI DOCTOR!' Amy bellowed, swinging her legs on the chair she was perched on, 'you've got that look on your face...' she said narrowing her eyes teasingly.  
The Doctor straightened up 'I don't know what you're talking about' he murmured.  
'Where are we going?'  
'Out' he said defensively, as he flicked a few more levers.  
'out where?' Amy's voice was demanding, a warning tone in her voice. Rory gulped nervously, sitting further back in his chair. He knew that tone of voice all too well. The Doctor grabbed the scanner, pressing a few buttons quickly as he threw a glance at Amy 'we're just going out, for a relaxing day. No adventures. Promise' he scratched the side of his face awkwardly. Amy rolled her eyes, hopping off the seat 'ugh you sound like the famous five' she muttered 'listen Doctor' she said walking towards him 'if there's one thing I know, rule one the Doctor lies' she made quotation marks in the air 'and guess who told me that?' she paused questioningly 'your wife. And if there's one thing I've learnt, you only care about your appearance when you're paying a visit to the Mrs' she tilted her head to the side smirking 'am I right? Rory tell me I'm right'  
'you're right' Rory called to her, as he distractedly threw a tennis ball at the wall.


	3. Ignorance is bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's continuing from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The Doctor jumped, catching the ball in both hands. 'OK you got me' he threw his hands up in defence the ball slipping from his hands 'I'm picking up my wife'  
Amy crossed her arms 'see? it wasn't that hard was it?'  
'erm...' the Doctor faltered uneasily. Rory ran to him, placing a hand on his shoulder 'just say no Doctor, don't anger her' he gulped nervously smiling at his wife who raised an eyebrow questioningly.   
'It's you Scottish people' the Doctor grumbled 'always had a flaring temper, you're not like the Welsh are you? You can't just smile and turn the other cheek, you've always got to...' he mimed an explosion silently.   
'Shut up will you?' Amy said, laughing at his charades performance 'come on I'm dying to see my daughter, you never take her out enough'  
The Doctor smirked grabbing the scanner craftily, 'of course I do, you're just never around to see her'  
'I mean in the day Doctor!' Amy grinned 'I have absolutely no interest in what you and River do at night' she shuddered. The Doctor grinned straightening his bow tie 'The less you know the better'  
'ooh do we have to go there?' Rory moaned throwing himself down in the leather chair 'that's our daughter you're talking about'


	4. Nosy

The TARDIS landed with a thump. The Doctor grinned, running to the door. He paused straightening his bow tie with a silent mutter of 'bow ties are cool' then he quickly left the TARDIS. 

The door slammed shut behind him, and Rory rolled his eyes, catching his wifes eye. Amy grinned at him, and went over to the scanner. 'What're you doing?' Rory asked suspiciously as he walked up behind the red headed minx. 'ssh' she hissed 'I'm scanning the enviroment'  
'errr why?'  
'because! we could of landed on a dying planet for all we know. The Doctor could be kidnapped!' Amy lied, turning her attention back to the scanner. Rory pushed his wife to the side, so he could get a better veiw 'yeah but, we both know we landed outside Rivers cell and...OH MY GOD!' Rory uttered a strangled cry and slapped a hand in front of his eyes. Amy leaned forward, peering at the scanner. She pressed her hand against her mouth, trying to supress her laughter.   
'They're eating each other!' Rory moaned.


	5. Heating Up The Stormcage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clue is in the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I know a lot of us eleven/River shippers are 'mourning' as apparently 'The Name Of The Doctor' was River's last episode. But hold on a minute! I may be able to give you all a tiny sprig of hope to hold onto! 
> 
> When Clara went through every second of the Doctors life, she saved him in everything right? Every adventure, every bullet he dodged; she took. So what about the library? Clara would of saved the Doctor that time as well right? Meaning River didn't have to die! What'd ya think? Leave a comment and let me know!  
> xxxxxx

'Hello sweetie'  
The Doctor smirked as he stepped out of the TARDIS. 'Doctor Song' he said with a raise of his eyebrow 'I'm not late am I?'  
'Oh I think you are' River murmured to him, a sly, seductive smile dancing across her lips. The Doctor stepped forward, stretching his arm out to sonic the lock on her door. The door swung open with a groan. 'I don't need punishing do I?' he said, stepping towards her. River stepped forward grabbing his coat jacket and pulling him in for the kiss. 'River Song, you bad bad girl' the Doctor murmured against her lips as his hands clung onto her waist.   
'oh shut up' River whispered, pulling away from the kiss. 'Come on then where're we going today?'

**Author's Note:**

> You lovely person! God bless you and thankyou for reading this chapter! Did you like it or not? don't be shy I won't get offended promise xxxx


End file.
